Rabe family
& Diane Rabe talk to Nick Burkhardt.]] The Rabe family is a fictional family featured in the NBC television series Grimm. They appeared in the second episode of season one, "Bears Will Be Bears" and played a key role as the central characters of the episode. The Rabe family are members of a subspecies of Wesen known as Jagerbars, which are essentially werebears. In most instances they maintain human form, but can shift into a more beastly bipedal half-human/half-bear form at will. The members of the Rabe family include lawyer Frank Rabe, his wife Diane and their teenage son Barry. The Rabes lived in a spacious home at 1534 Wilder Road in Portland, Oregon. In addition to their chosen vocations, the Rabes were highly involved in the preservation of aboriginal culture, both in the United States and abroad. Their house was also a museum of rare artifacts including a Fijian war club and a Jagerbar ceremonial claw. One evening, two young thrill-seekers named Gilda Darner and Rocky Babb broke into the Rabe's home while they were away on business. Their son Barry had been spending the night at their neighbors, the Colberts, and the house was left empty. Gilda and Rocky availed themselves of the Rabe's food, liquor and bedroom. Barry returned home and found that they had broken into the house. Assuming his jagerbar form, Barry attacked them. Gilda managed to get away, but Rocky was not so lucky. Barry abducted him and took him out deep into the woods where he was to be used as the subject of a jagerbar coming of age ritual known as the Roh-Hatz. Detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin were assigned to look into the break-in, particularly since the missing Rocky Babb might be dead, which would make the matter a case for the homicide division. Frank and Diane were very protective of their privacy, but moreover, they wanted the individuals responsible for breaking into their home brought to justice. Nick recognized that the Rabes were Wesen and researched the matter to learn more about jagerbar culture. Fearing that the missing Rocky was being used in this cultural tribal hunt, he confronted Frank Rabe and told him that he knew what he was. Frank insisted that the Roh-Hatz was an ancient tradition and one that was no longer practiced, but he soon discovered that his wife was passionate about keeping the old ways alive. Frank did not want anyone harmed so he assisted Nick in tracking down Barry, his jagerbar friends and Rocky Babb. They succeeded in saving Rocky from the Roh-Hatz, but Diane Rabe was critically injured when she fell into a pit of sharpened wooden pikes meant for Rocky. Grimm: Bears Will Be Bears Members * Frank Rabe * Diane Rabe * Barry Rabe Notes & Trivia * The story of the Rabe family is an updated version of the classic fairytale Goldilocks and the Three Bears. * Rabe is an anagram for bear. See also References Category:Articles Category:Organizations Category:Families